Więzienny welon
by magnoliaflower
Summary: Gdy Morello oznajmia Nicky, że to koniec, dziewczyna zupełnie się załamuje. Kiedy w Litchfield znów pojawia się dostęp do heroiny, nie waha się ani chwili. Pogrążona w planowaniu wyimaginowanego ślubu, Morello nie zauważa, że z Nicky jest coraz gorzej. Czy nie będzie za późno, gdy już się zorientuje? Roleplay, F/F, angst.


Witajcie! To już drugi roleplay, który mam przyjemność tu wrzucić. Tym razem jest to paring Nicky/Morello z serialu Orange Is The New Black. Ja odgrywam rolę Nicky, Mariola (MariChan13) zaś Morello. Roleplay będziemy wrzucać w częściach ze względu na ograniczony czas, którym dysponujemy. Na bieżąco także postaram się tłumaczyć. Mamy nadzieję, że się wam spodoba!

* * *

><p>(N)icky: Nicky siedziała na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami, wsłuchując się w agresywną muzykę lecącą ze słuchawek jej przestarzałego więziennego walkmana. Piosenki często przerywały i zacinały się, a czasami zupełnie nie chciały się włączać, lecz dziękowała Bogu za tego starego grata. Gdyby nie on, nie przeżyła by ani dnia w Litchfield. Poruszała głową w rytm muzyki i bębniła palcami o ramę łóżka, próbując zapomnieć o tym w jak beznadziejnym miejscu się znajduje. Nagle przeszedł ją dreszcz i coś zakuło ją w podbrzuszu. Palec Nicky momentalnie powędrował pod jej nos i dziewczyna zaczęła gwałtownie wciągać powietrze. Zamknęła oczy, starając się przezwyciężyć powracające uczucie głodu. Od ostatniego razu minęło dopiero osiemnaście godzin, pomyślała. To o wiele za wcześnie na takie objawy. Zacisnęła zęby, starając się nie zwracać uwagi Dużej Boo i podgłośniła muzykę, aż zaczęło jej szumieć w głowie. Ten sposób zwykle działał na chwilowe przytępienie głodu heroinowego. Zaledwie kilka minut po tym, jak zdołała się uspokoić, poczuła jak materac obok niej nieznacznie się ugina i ktoś położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.<p>

(M)orello: Morello szła przez jeden z korytarzy Litchfield obładowana różnymi magazynami o modzie ślubnej. Wracała właśnie ze swojego dyżuru i, po przywiezieniu kolejnych więźniarek i objaśnieniu im działających tutaj zasad, postanowiła odwiedzić Nicky. Dziewczyna nie chciała tego mówić na głos, ale martwiła się o dziewczynę. Kiedy jakiś miesiąc temu oznajmiła jej, że to koniec, gdyż musi się przygotować na swoje wyjście i na wymarzony ślub, wydawało się, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale najwyraźniej nie było... Morello nie chciała też się do tego przyznać, lecz tęskniła za Nicole. Za tymi jej głupimi żartami, śmiechem, dotykiem... Ale miała przecież Christophera tak? I to właśnie on był miłością jej życia. Przecież przez niego, a raczej dla niego siedziała tutaj. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową kilkukrotnie, jakby chciała pozbyć się tych uciążliwych myśli i pchnęła drzwi prowadzące do sali przyjaciółki. Oczywiście bez problemu znalazła odpowiedni boks, w końcu spędziła tutaj wiele dni... oraz nocy. Kiwnęła tylko głową Boo na przywitanie, nim rzuciła stos magazynów na łóżko Nicky i położyła rękę na jej ramieniu, posyłając w jej stronę ten typowy dla siebie promienny uśmiech...

(N): - Morello - powiedziała Nicky, wyciągając słuchawki z uszu i odwzajemniając jej uśmiech. Posunęła się, robiąc miejsce drugiej dziewczynie. - Z czym tym razem nie możesz się zdecydować? - zapytała czule, wskazując głową na stertę magazynów.

(M): - No więc tak... - zaczęła dziewczyna z uśmiechem, siadając obok niej. Zignorowała prychnięcie siedzącej obok Boo i w pośpiechu zaczęła przeglądać magazyny. Wiele kobiet tutaj uważało tę jej całą gadaninę o ślubie za szaloną, ale ona była po prostu zakochana... – O, mam! - wykrzyknęła triumfalnie po chwili poszukiwań, podsuwając jej pod nos zdjęcia dwóch welonów ślubnych. - No więc zastanawiałam się który bardziej będzie pasował do tej sukienki, wiesz tej, którą ci pokazywałam w zeszłym tygodniu. - powiedziała po chwili, patrząc na nią z błyskiem w oku. Cieszyło ją to, że Nicky, jako jedna z niewielu osób, traktowała ją poważnie i zawsze mogła do niej przyjść po radę. Źle się czuła z tym, że z nią zerwała, ale wiedziała, że musiała to zrobić. Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego...

(N): Nicky przyjrzała się dwóm wskazanym przez Morello welonom i przywołała w pamięci sukienkę z zeszłego tygodnia. Zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się przez chwilę w przestrzeń, po czym skinęła głową i wskazała palcem na jeden z nich.

- Myślę, że ten. Twoja suknia jest bardzo ozdobna, więc nieco skromniejszy welon będzie się dobrze komponował i nie stworzy efektu niepotrzebnego przepychu. Zastanawiałaś się już nad fryzurą?

(M): Dziewczyna z powagą pokiwała głową, jednocześnie szybko sporządzając odpowiednią notatkę na marginesie za pomocą długopisu, który zwinęła chwilę wcześniej ze swojego "służbowego" vana.

- Myślałam by tylko delikatnie podkręcić dół. W tym przypadku mogę postawić na naturalność - zaśmiała się cicho, jednocześnie odgarniając niesforny kosmyk z twarzy.

(N): - Nie, nie! - sprzeciwiła się Nicky, odkładając na bok gazetę i przysuwając się bliżej Morello. - Koniecznie musisz spiąć włosy! Masz taki ładny kształt twarzy, szkoda byłoby by ją zasłaniać. Powinnaś zrobić coś takiego...  
>Dziewczyna złapała kręcone włosy przyjaciółki i delikatnie podniosła je, formując w niedbały kok z tyłu głowy. Pozwoliła dwóm kosmykom z przodu wysunąć się, tak, że ładnie okalały twarz dziewczyny. Oceniła swój efekt, odchylając się i cmokając ustami.<br>- Teraz wyglądasz pięknie.

(M): - Tak myślisz? - zapytała niepewnie przegryzając wargę, lecz pozwalając przyjaciółce na to. Gdy kosmyk jej włosów, musnął skórę na jej karku, dziewczyna mimowolnie drgnęła, lecz nie dała niczego po sobie poznać. Gdy dzieło było już skończone, Morello wyjęła z kieszeni małe lusterko i przejrzała się w nim, marszcząc nos jak zawsze gdy próbowała się na czymś skupić. - Skoro tak mówisz... Wiesz to bardzo ważny dla mnie dzień, chciałabym być wtedy idealna, dla niego... - powiedziała cicho, przenosząc wzrok na przyjaciółkę.

(N): - Wiem, kochana, wiem - szepnęła Nicky, puszczając włosy Morello i kładąc ręce na swoich kolanach. Uśmiechnęła się do niej promiennie. Z całych sił starała się, by oczy nie zdradziły jej smutku. - Będziesz cudowną panną młodą. A w czasie nocy poślubnej, och, dziewczyno! Już zazdroszczę mu tych cycuszków! - dodała, śmiejąc się głośno i żartobliwie łapiąc Morello za piersi.

(M): Morello zachichotała na ten komentarz i zagryzła wargę z rozbawieniem. Jednak wyglądało na to że niepotrzebnie się o nią martwiła. Cieszyło ją to, że było między nimi prawie tak jak dawniej.  
>- Myślisz? - dziewczyna zeskoczyła z łóżka i stanęła do niej tyłem, kręcąc zachęcająco. - Czegoś jeszcze mu zazdrościsz? - zaśmiała się, zerkając na nią ukradkiem nie tracąc uśmiechu.<p>

(N): Nicky klepnęła ją w tyłek, bo czym stanęła za nią, zgięła ją w pół i zaczęła ruszać biodrami, symulując stosunek.  
>- O tak, mała - wyjęczała niskim głosem, udając mężczyznę. - Ruszaj tym tyłeczkiem, laska! O tak, o... - przerwała swoje zaimprowizowane przedstawienie, bo ogarnął ją nagły atak śmiechu. Padła na łóżko, trzymając się za brzuch - O Boże!<p>

(M):Morello z początku starała się zachować powagę, ale gdy usłyszała niski, imitujący faceta głos Nicky nie wytrzymała i śmiejąc się głośno, opadła obok przyjaciółki. Ciągle zwijając się ze śmiechu, sięgnęła po poduszkę i uderzyła nią dziewczynę.  
>- Zachowywałaś się jak Pornstache - mruknęła po chwili, tylko po to by dostać kolejnego ataku śmiechu.<p>

(N):- Pornstache tylko może pomarzyć o takim ładnym tyłeczku jak twój! - odparła Nicky, szturchając ją łokciem w żebra. Pochichotały jeszcze chwilę, a gdy uspokoiły się, dziewczyna zapytała całkiem poważnie - Jak z Tricią? Wiesz, o co chodzi.

(M): - Za wysokie progi na jego nogi - dziewczyna roześmiała się kiwając głową, lecz jej mina momentalnie spoważniała jak usłyszała o Trici. - Widziałam ją kilka dni temu, nie było z nią najlepiej, biedactwo... Nie wiem jak ona mogła znowu wpakować się w to gówno - westchnęła cicho, odgarniając brązowe loki z twarzy.

(N): Nicky spuściła głowę, próbując ukryć oczywistą winę malującą się w jej oczach. Odchrząknęła i powiedziała:  
>- Do dupy. Taka młoda dziewczyna, okropnie mi jej szkoda. Skąd ona to bierze? Mendez?<p>

(M): Morello nie zauważyła tego, że Nicky spuściła głowę jakby miała coś na sumieniu, albo... po prostu nie chciała tego zauważyć. Zacisnęła jedynie dłoń na prześcieradle, przenosząc wzrok na przyjaciółkę.  
>- A niby od kogo innego? To najpewniejsze źródło, wystarczy tylko dać dupy i po sprawie... Kawał skurwiela - prychnęła z pogardą. Nie miała najbliższych kontaktów z Tricią, ale dziewczyna była jedną z milszych osób tutaj. Nie zasługiwała na to. Nikt na to nie zasługiwał…<p>

(N): - Jebany napaleniec. Powinni go dawno wyrzucić za te wszystkie nadużycia. A Caputo gówno może zrobić, bo nie ma dowodów. Ćpunki siedzą cicho, bo mają towar, a kto inny coś powie? - wyrzuciła z siebie Nicky, nie patrząc w oczy Morello. Starała się zapanować nad drżącym i łamiącym się głosem. Beznadziejnie czuła się ukrywając za maską kłamstw i hipokryzji, ale nie mogła pozwolić, by dziewczyna się dowiedziała. Nigdy w życiu. Za niedługo rzuci i znów będzie mogła być szczera ze swoją przyjaciółką. Tak, tak będzie, pomyślała. - Pierdolony Pornstache - dodała, a przed oczami stanęła jej obrzydliwa wizja tego, co robiła z nim w schowku dwa tygodnie temu, by dostać heroinę.

(M): - To naprawdę straszne co to gówno robi z ludźmi... Masz rację nikt z tym nic nie zrobi, ale też dlatego że wszystkim w większości odpowiada taki układ. Dziewczyny mają towar, a Mendez sobie za darmo porucha... - mruknęła nerwowo dziewczyna, zerkając z niepokojem na Nicky. Nagle bez żadnego ostrzeżenia złapała mocno przyjaciółkę za rękę i spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy. - Obiecaj mi że już nigdy nie wrócisz do tego gówna. Obiecaj że już nic w życiu nie weźmiesz... - wyszeptała desperacko, drżąc lekko. Nicky była dla niej najważniejszą osobą tutaj i nigdy nie darowałaby sobie, gdyby coś jej się stało.

(N): Nicky zamrugała szybko, zaskoczona reakcją Morello. Wzięła głęboki oddech i pogłaskała wierzch jej dłoni.  
>- Wiesz przecież, że już z tym dawno skończyłam. Jestem czysta, Morello, naprawdę. I nie mam zamiaru znów marnować sobie życia - zdołała powiedzieć bez zająknięcia. Głowę trzymała wysoko uniesioną i myślała tylko o tym, bo powstrzymać łzy do odejścia Morello. Uśmiechnęła się słabo, chcąc utwierdzić przyjaciółkę w przekonaniu, że mówi prawdę.<p>

(M): - Ja... przepraszam - Morello westchnęła cicho, nim ponownie spojrzała w oczy dziewczyny. – Oczywiście, że jesteś czysta... Ja po prostu nie chcę byś skończyła dając dupy jakiemuś skurwielowi za coś co cię niszczy... Ja się po prostu o ciebie martwię. Nie chcę widzieć cię w takim stanie w jakim jest Tricia... - odpowiedziała po chwili, odgarniając delikatnie włosy Nicky z twarzy.

(N): - Wiem, kochana. Wiem. - wyszeptała Nicky, spuszczając wzrok. Miała wielką ochotę przytulić Morello, lecz bała się, że wtedy zupełnie by się rozkleiła. Wzięła tylko kilka głębokich oddechów i próbowała się uspokoić. Oddychaj, Nichols, oddychaj, powtarzała sobie w głowie. Wszystko się ułoży, uda ci się znów rzucić. - Przyjdziesz dziś wieczorem jak zwykle? - zapytała, niedosłownie sugerując, że chciałaby już zostać sama.

(M): Morello uśmiechnęła się do niej delikatnie, po czym po chwili namysłu złożyła delikatny pocałunek na jej policzku.  
>- Jeżeli chcesz to bardzo chętnie... - uśmiechnęła się do niej, zbierając swoje magazyny. Wyznanie przyjaciółki kompletnie ją uspokoiło i czuła się już stanowczo lepiej. - Zajrzę po drodze jeszcze do Trici, zobaczę jak się czuje... Do zobaczenia wieczorem, Nicky - odpowiedziała po chwili nim, obładowana, wyszła z pomieszczenia.<p>

(N): - Do zobaczenia - szepnęła Nicky, patrząc za odchodzącą Morello i przyciskając dwa palce do policzka, na którym wciąż czuła dotyk ust dziewczyny. Westchnęła cicho i z powrotem założyła słuchawki. Duża Boo posłała jej pełne zrozumienia i współczucia spojrzenie, lecz Nicky nie miała ochoty na rozmowę z nią. Odwróciła się twarzą do ściany i zamknęła oczy.


End file.
